Homestuck Love
by Tomigiru
Summary: A collection of sexy, funny, or cute shorts, summarizing the many types of relationships in Homestuck.  Pairings so far: DaveJade EridanEquius RoseKanaya TereziKarkat SolluxFeferi TereziVriska...and many more haha
1. Chapter 1: DaveJade

Healthy Relationship

"You look like a ditz when you make that face," The blonde boy pointed out, making the black-haired girl frown. "Well you don't make any expressions at all most of the time, Dave," She poked his cheek, giggling. "Isn't that worse?" "No," He answered defensively, most definitely not blushing or losing his cool at her small gesture. "Your dumb expressions remind me of Egbert, but you're really not as bad, I guess." "Well of course I'm not as bad, I'm not John. I'm Jade. It'd be weird if I were John and you were doing this, huh?" "Oh god, don't even say that. I don't need the mental picture." "Come on, it can't be that bad." "Me lying naked in bed with a naked Egbert? You're right, it's not that bad. It's worse." "Oh whatever." Jade wrapped her arms around Dave's neck and pulled herself closer, snuggling against him. One of her hands drifted down to his lower abdomen, her smile growing larger and a tad bit goofier. "So…can we go again?" Dave looked over at her, exasperated. "I'm not a robot, Jade. I do need recovery time, even with all my coolness." Jade giggled. "Okayyyy, fine." She presses closer, her perky breasts squishing against Dave's chest and arm. The blonde grumbled something about her teasing him, but he didn't push her away, instead wrapping one arm around her. She giggled again, pressing a kiss to the side of his face, making him grimace. "Okay, stop, I seriously don't have anything left in me right now." "You still have hands…." Jade said, blinking up at him innocently. "You're really needy, you know that?" "Soooo?" He sighed, grabbing her and moving her to straddle his hips. One of his hands traced down her stomach, moving course right before it reached its supposed destination, opting instead to stroke one of her creamy thighs. She made a little whine of complaint, shifting her hips forward. "So needy," Dave mumbled again, but he moved his hand to stroke her, circling his thumb around her clit gently in the way he knew she loved. She moaned happily, smiling down at him with her bright green eyes shining. "Love you, Dave." "Mmhm."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the first short I wrote, due to one artist on Sburb that draws copious amounts of DaveJade**

**I thought they were cute together, this this sprung forward.**  
><strong>Hope you enjoy<strong>  
><strong>Please remember to read and review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: EridanEquius

Unhealthy Relationship

"You're a piece a trash," Eridan said, his fancy sneaker connecting with the bulge in Equius' pants. "Ah! Y-yes, highblood," The more muscular teen gasped, pain shooting up his spine along with pleasure. "You sick sweaty fuck. You're pathetic." The bespectacled teen removed his foot from Equius' crotch, pacing around the prostrate body. "Well? Say something!" He yelled, hitting Equius in the ribs with a swift kick. He bit his lip and hissed, obviously having hurt his foot by kicking Equius, which was, actually, kind of pathetic. Still, the strike had hurt the other boy as well, judging by the gasp of, "Y-yes! I'm…augh, p-pathetic!" Eridan crouched down, leaning in close to Equius' face, snarling. "You disgust me," He shook his head, reaching for the button on Equius' shorts, undoing them and freeing the muscular boy's ridiculously hard erection. This was common procedure for them, nothing really meaningful, just a simple fulfilling of needs. No one else would do this shit, anyhow. It was almost the perfect set-up…Eridan, who loved to dominate those of lower class, and Equius, who loved to be dominated by the higher class, neither being able to find anyone else who would abide to their strange fetishistic demands. "Disgustin' freak," Eridan muttered after he had removed his pants and lowered himself onto Equius' cock. The failed archer merely moaned, propping himself up on his elbows, cheeks flushed dark blue. Eridan began to ride Equius' cock with the practiced skill of familiarity. Equius groaned, reaching up to stroke one of Eridan's curved horns. A smack to the face quickly reprimanded him for the action. "Don't you even think a fuckin' touchin' them, filth." "Yes, highblood." "Good." Eridan groaned, moving to fist his erection, hand moving quickly, fingers teasing the flared, purplish head. With a curse, he came, copious amounts of purple fluid pouring onto his hand and Equius' stomach. Eridan sighed, wiping his hand on Equius' stockings and pulling off of the boy's still-hard cock. "Have fun finishing yourself off." He straightened his clothes, fixed his swirl of purple hair back into its proper place, turned on his heel, and walked off. 

* * *

><p><strong>This was, I'm sad to say, really fun to write.<br>Probably because I like to make fun of Equius and Eridan so much and why they're forever alone...  
><strong>**Well anyhow, hope you enjoyed, please R&R **


	3. Chapter 3: RoseKanaya

Normal Sex (for these people, I mean, kinda…)

Rose had a knowing smirk on her face as she removed her shirt, then returned the favor for Kanaya. The troll smirked back, reaching behind the blonde to unhook her lacy lavender bra. "What?" Rose questioned, observing Kanaya's curious expression once the undergarment was removed. "Trolls don't have anything like this. Or belly buttons, either…" She reached up, cupping Rose's full breasts and gently brushing the nipples with the pads of her thumbs. "Ahhh, mmm, really?" Rose bent forward, unhooking Kanaya's jade green bra and removing it, eyebrows raising as she observed the smooth, dusky grey globes. She cautiously reached forward, cupping one and stroking the smooth skin. "That doesn't mean they aren't sensitive, Rose," Her voice was slightly breathy as she spoke those words. Rose smiled, grabbing Kanaya's hip and tumbling them onto the bed. Rose, of course, straddling the other girl. "Interesting," She commented, trailing her hand down Kanaya's taught abdomen, her fingers dancing over where the girls' bellybutton would normally be if she were human. She giggled, squirming slightly under Rose's touch. "Where is the zipper on this thing…?" She muttered as she ran her hands over the waistband of Kanaya's bright red skirt. "It's a clasp." The girl's gray hands laid themselves on top of Rose's intrepid ones. She led them to the hidden clasp, showing her how to undo it. Rose's cheeks reddened, as she muttered a small, "Oh," of embarrassment. She slid the bright red cloth off of Kanaya's long, soft legs, her eyes brightening eagerly at the sight of the girl's jade green low-cut panties. "Not to be too forward, but as a precaution, we have relatively the same thing going on downstairs, yes?" "I believe so. If I could see yours, it would certainly be easier to tell." Rose smirked. "I sure hope you didn't think that was subtle." Kanaya simply cocked a brow. Rose chuckled, removing her skirt and panties in one fell swoop. Kanaya's eyes swept over the blonde's naked body as if she were a delicacy. "I think the only difference would be…the color." "Mmm, your blood is green, yes?" "Correct." "This should be fun then." "Let me guess, 'interesting'. You always seem to—" Kanaya was unable to finish her sentence, as Rose's heated tongue teasingly lapped at her already wet and eager center. The rest of the night was full of lots of moaning and very sticky kisses. 

* * *

><p><strong>THIS. Oh my God, THIS.<br>Well, first of all, I ship this pairing super, SUPER hard.  
>Second, I usually have trouble with femslash, but I think I did pretty awesome on this.<br>So tell me if I think right! R&R, please! :D **


	4. Chapter 4: TereziKarkat

Weird Sex (kink time! H3H3H3)

"Okay, just because it's our secret doesn't mean you should have a weird fucking obsession with it!" Karkat yelled, pushing away from the blind girl. Terezi laughed, her sharp teeth exposed, remnants of cherry red on them. She was in the middle of drawing a bad picture on Karkat's chest, in his blood, so she could lap it up. "Hmmm~," She looked up, blinking her red eyes. "Fine," Her voice was full of mock exasperation, "I will find something other than your delicious blood to taste." "Good." Karkat said, letting his head fall back onto the pillows of Terezi's bed as her tongue tasted its way down his body. Despite what she had said, she let her mouth slip and her pointed teeth to pierce Karkat's stomach slightly, bright red blood sprouting up from the wound. "Dammit Terezi I….ohdon'tthat'ssofuckingcreepy…" The girl's teal tongue snaked out, lapping up the blood as if it were sweet candy sauce. Which, to her, it really was. Her tongue teased the small, shallow wounds as if they were sexual organs themselves, dipping in slightly or lapping over them, as if cleaning a plate. Moving further down, she nipped lightly at his hip, causing a small cut that sprouted still more blood. "Stop biting me! Jegus!" "But you taste so good," She protested, licking at the blood again, her grin getting close to maniacal. "I swear, you're so weird, I don't even know why I put up with you." "Because, Karkles, you loooove me." She smirked up at her grumpy matesprit and began to wriggle her way lower, until she reached his erect cock, the tip colored a pleasant red. She giggled deviously, dipping down to lap at it, making Karkat groan. She quickly took most of it into her mouth, humming in delight at the taste. Karkat seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the treatment, moaning and cursing in an almost constant stream. For once, it seemed that they were going to have a nice, normal night of sex… "DAMMIT TEREZI I SAID NO MORE FUCKING BITING!" 

* * *

><p><strong>I think this couple is actually pretty adorable, and amusing as hell.<br>****Terezi and Karkat are just...cute. Haha  
>Of course, since my friend was griping about the bloodkink that went on with Terezi pairings,<br>I had to torture her and write some bloodkink. Mwahaha  
>Tell me what you thiiink~! R&amp;R<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: SolluxFeferi

Comfort Sex

"Sollux? What's wrong?" Feferi leant close to her boyfriend, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I can't do thith. I jutht…I'm pathetic." "Noooo," She cooed, spinning his computer chair so that he was facing her. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, and then reached up to remove his dichromatic glasses. A yellowish blush immediately rushed to his cheeks. "Fef?" "You're so cute. I love your eyes." She touched noses with him, smiling happily. "Fef, what are you doing?" "Getting comfy," She answered in her bubbly voice, situating herself in Sollux's lap. "That'th really more thexy than it thould be." "Well isn't that good? And I could say the same thing about that lisp. Glub. Whoops." One of her hands moved to press against her lips, and she smiled sheepishly, her cheeks coloring a pleasing magenta-purple. "It'th fine, Fef." Sollux smiled, placing a hand to her cheek, and using the other to remove her hand that was still gently pressed to her lips. He pulled her in gently forward, kissing her. She giggled into the kiss, shifting her hips slightly so that she could be closer to him. He groaned slightly, and Feferi pulled away suddenly, a surprised look on her face. "Oh. Glub _glub_," She said, cocking a brow. Sollux chuckled slightly, but it soon devolved into another throaty moan as Feferi began to move her hips. "I can't believe you can think that you're worthless. You're amazing." She said, nuzzling his neck. "Nnnh, okay…" Sollux leant back, letting Feferi take control. The bubbly princess smiled and kissed him, reaching her hands down to untie the swim wrap that she wore over her swimsuit. The material slipped off and onto the floor in a way that made Sollux's heart skip a beat. "You sure are excited." Feferi giggled, one of her hands moving down to rub the bulge in Sollux's grey jeans. Those nimble fingers made quick work of the button and zipper, freeing Sollux's flushed cock. "Mmmm, glub glub glub," She said appreciatively. Sollux couldn't understand a word of it, but her tone of voice was enough for him to figure out that it was good. "Are you going to do thomething already?" He asked, placing his hands on her hips. She giggled. "So impatient, Sol." She reached down, grasping her boyfriend's erection and pumping it a few times. "Uhhn, Fef…" He thrusted his hips forward, keening lowly. She chuckled, pressing a kiss to his honeyed cheeks. "Ready?" "Tho ready." She moved her hips, bringing a hand down to pull her swimsuit out of the way before lowering herself onto Sollux's heated arousal. "Ahhh, yethh…" Sollux thrust upwards into the princess' wet heat, making her gasp happily. Suffice to say, Sollux's ego got a definite boost that night. 

* * *

><p><strong>I actually like a lot of ships with Sollux. SolFef, SolAradia, SolKar...<br>****It's because Sollux would just be the best boyfriend ever, haha (or friend with benefit I guess?) He's fun to right, anyway.  
>I actually really like writing stupid, fluffy, ridiculously sweet sex. Please forgive me xD<br>Remember to R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6: TereziVriska

Revenge Sex

"Justice will always be served in the end, Serket." Terezi hit the cane against the girl's bare back, the long swipe bringing forth a thin azure line against the grey skin. A small sob escaped the girl beneath Terezi, slightly muffled by the blue gag that was stuffed into her mouth. "What was that? I'm sorry, I can't hear you." Terezi brought the cane down again, showing surprising accuracy for a blind girl. "Tell me Vriska; tell me how it's not a big deal to be blind. Now that you know." Terezi gripped the long tassels of Vriska's blue blindfold, yanking them so that the girl was forced to bring her head back. A muffled reply came from her, but it was incomprehensible due to the gag. "I wish I could see you know. Oh how the mighty have fallen." Terezi's giggle drowned out Vriska's angry-sounding muffled words. Terezi laughed, bucking her hips forward to rub her bright red strap-on against Vriska's wet pussy. "It's a bit troublesome that I'm blind, huh? I don't know, I might miss the right hole…" This comment made Vriska cry out, struggling against the bindings on her hands and legs. "Hehehe, just kidding. I know what I'm doing." With those words, she pressed the brightly colored dildo into Vriska's waiting, wet core, making the blindfolded girl squirm and moan. Terezi's devious giggle rang through the room again, along with the sound of skin slapping against skin as she started to piston in and out of Vriska. The furious pace made the muscles in Vriska's arms and legs shake, and her arms quickly gave out, falling forward in what would have looked like a position of penance, if there were anyone in the room who could have actually seen it. Her face was smushed against the annoyingly colorful carpet of Terezi's room, one strap of her ball gag pressing into the side of her face uncomfortably. She tried to complain, but the gag was still stopping her words from being understandable. "What's that? Surely you must be asking why I would do this. It's simple, Vriska. Justice must always be served." 

* * *

><p><strong>...Oh. Oh, well, I can't really believe I wrote this, ahaha...<br>****I'm pretty proud of it though. At least proud enough to even out the shame, haha.  
>This was actually one of the first times I've written something like this, so please tell me how I did?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: solo Gamzee

Loving Yourself

Natural urges were something that Gamzee had absolutely no qualms about. If his body told him it wanted something, he would simply succumb and give it what it wanted. Right now, his body really wanted some nice action. Sadly, it also lacked the will to go out and find someone to actually couple with. Luckily, He had hands, which were more than willing to satisfy his needs for now. He pulled down his loose pajama pants, exposing his quivering erection. "Fuuuck, bro, what even is the motherfucking deal?" The highblood mumbled, wrapping slim fingers around his throbbing need. Nothing in particular had brought on his arousal, but it was there, hard and needy and demanding attention. He slid his hand over it once, hissing at the sensation. Suddenly, a brilliant idea (or what seemed like one to his drug-addled brain) hit him. He dipped his fingers into one of the nearby sopor-slime pies, spreading the slick substance over his throbbing arousal. "Motherfuck, that feels nice…" His hand increased pace on his need, the slime functioning as lube for his purposes. "Ah, fuck," He cursed, shoulders tensing as he increased his pace, biting his lower lip hard enough to cause droplets of violet to spring forward. His erection twitched in his grip, as if to alert him of how close to orgasm he was getting. He sped his hand up more, filling the room with the noise of slippery skin on skin. "Fuck, fuck…shit that's nice," He muttered quickly, his pace getting sloppy, the rhythm becoming erratic. His toes curled into the carpet and his back arched as he came, spurting cum onto his hand. He leant back against the wall, letting his head hit it with a thump. "Damn, that was nice." He stood up, pulling his pants back up and wiping his sticky hand on them. Right now, his body said it needed a pie, and he was happy to listen to his body's wishes. After all, Gamzee wasn't one to deny his body's needs and wants.

* * *

><p><strong>This was fun, AND it's kind of a gift for a friend, haha<br>Man, I'm serious, this was waaayyyy much more fun than it should've been.****  
>R&amp;R, btw <strong>


	8. Chapter 8: GamzeeTavros

Loving Another

"Shit," Gamzee mumbled, a worried look crossing over his face. "Uh, What's wrong, Gamzee?" Tavros asked, blinking up at the taller boy with his large chocolaty brown eyes. "Uh…well, motherfuck, I've never done this shit with anyone, bro." "Th-that's okay…um…I haven't either." Tavros reached up and tugged Gamzee down into a soft kiss. They were lying on Tavros' bed, Gamzee straddling the smaller boy. Gamzee chuckled as he pulled away. "Man, you are really motherfucking cute." The sentence made Tavros blush heavily, which made Gamzee chuckle more. Suddenly, the chuckling stopped and a strange look came over the highblood's face. "Gamzee? What is it?" The taller boy shook his head, his dark curls swishing around his face. "This is gonna make me sound like motherfucking dick, bro." "What is it?" "Uh…does it…work? Man, see, I sound like a motherfucking idiot…" "Wh-what? Oh, um, no it's fine…I…um, think a lot of people think it, uh, doesn't work…" "Oh…" "B-but it, uh, it does!" "Okay." Gamzee pressed his forehead to Tavros', smiling at the boy. "I don't want to ruin the moment or anything, but this is really fucking sweet." "Oh, i-it doesn't, um, ruin the moment…" "Mmmm." Gamzee snuggled closer to Tavros, his slender hands sneaking up the boy's shirt and pulling it off. He let his hands wander over Tavros' body, marveling at the soft skin under his palms. "Th-that feels really nice," Tavros said, using his hands to push himself into a sitting position. "Uh, c-can we…" Tavros' sweet brown eyes flitted down to where Gamzee's hips were situated atop of his. "Fuck yes, bro." Gamzee's hands were not only multitalented, but quick, and soon they were both naked and moaning, pressing against each other needily. "Ahhgh, G-Gamzee, I think…um, I'm close…" "Fuck, me too Tav…just…come on…" Tavros drug his dull nails down Gamzee's back and cried out throatily as he came. The taller boy rolled over to the side, flopping down next to Tavros. "I motherfucking love you, Tav." "I-I, um, l-love you too, Gamzee." Gamzee nodded happily and fell asleep nestled next to the other boy's arm. Tavros followed suit and fell to sleep not a minute later.

* * *

><p><strong>This might kill you with its crappy fluffiness. Sorry...<br>I can't resist this couple or its fluff...  
>R&amp;R...hope you enjoyed! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9: SolluxKarkat

Friends With Benefits

"KK, I'm bored." Sollux spun around in his computer chair to look at his friend. "What do you want me to do about that, stupid?" The boy immediately snapped back, irritated expression on his face. "Entertain me, thtupid." "What the fuck does that mean?" Sollux sighed, getting up from his chair and leaning close to Karkat's ear. "Entertain. Me." Sollux's split tongue snaked out to slither quickly over the shell of his friend's ear. Karkat jumped away and slammed a hand over his ear immediately. "Hell no! I told you we're done with that shit!" "Don't pretend you didn't like it KK. I don't care what you thay, you love being friendth with benefith." "Fuck no I don't." "Thure KK, thure." Sollux leant in closer to his friend, smirking knowingly. "Okay, fuck. Can we go to a fucking room or something at least?" "Thee? You can't rethitht me." "Shut the fuck up, room." Sollux chuckled and nodded, standing up and walking off, motioning for Karkat to follow. The cancer grumbled unhappily, getting up and walking after quickly. Sollux ended up dragging him to a small room with an uncomfortable looking cot in it. "I can't believe we're stull fucking doing this," Karkat grumbled unhappily as Sollux pushed him down onto the bed and climbed atop of him. "Thut up, KK, you're ruining the mood." "What fucking mood you—Mmph!" Sollux decided that he should shut up the irritable troll with a sloppy kiss. He bucked his hips, the bulge in his jeans connecting with Karkat's, making the other boy moan into his mouth. "For the latht time, thut up and let me do thith." Sollux pulled away, smirking and he moved up to nibble on one of Karkat's nubby horns. The boy cried out, bucking his hips forward in search of contact. His nails dug into Sollux's shoulders and he cursed breathily. "Thenthitive, huh, KK?" "Sh-shut up…fuck…" Karkat's insult trailed off into another moan as Sollux sucked on the tip of his horn. "Pleathe KK. You love it." Sollux smirked and rubbed against Karkat's messy hair. His hand slid his hand up the cancer's shirt, and then down his stomach to the front of his jeans. Karkat's hips lifted eagerly, his painfully needy erection straining against the denim. "And before you end up athking at the end again, yeth, we're thtill freindth. Jutht with….benefith."

* * *

><p><strong>I really like the concept of Sollux and Karkat as friends with benefits<br>It just clicks for me...and I'm starting to get my other friends into it too, haha  
>With the help of this little short, of course. Heheh...<br>R&R please~ **


	10. Chap 10: GamzeeEquius

Tie Me Up (request)

"Shut up." "Y-yes highblood," Equius managed to wheeze out. It was impressive that he could talk with Gamzee's hands wrapped around his throat, but both trolls were too caught up to care about this feat. Equius' head was swimming, the restriction of oxygen making him dizzy and arousing him at the same time, the pure dominance radiating from the higher troll making his cock twitch and throb with need. Gamzee's long, thin fingers were tracing their way across Equius' muscles, the sharp nails digging in and making lines of blue rise to the skin. It then left to wrap around Equius' thick throat along with its twin, cutting off the troll's air supply even further. Equius' fingers twitched, hands twisting against the tough rope around his wrists, wishing to touch the highblood that was driving his nerve endings insane. But even if he weren't bound, he knew he probably wouldn't be allowed to touch back. "Stop struggling, peasant blood." Equius' muscles tensed at the insult, and a groan escaped his throat before he could stop it. The hands around his throat loosened, one leaving to punch the blue blood in the back of the skull. "What did I say about shutting up?" Equius simply nodded, precum leaking steadily from his erection. Gamzee chuckled, shoving into the muscular troll without warning. As another cry escaped the blue blood's lips, both hands tightened around his throat again, leaving him breathless as the capricorn pounded into him quickly and viciously. Black began to creep into the edges of Equius' eyesight as he came, cum spurting over his stomach. Gamzee came quickly after and pulled out, collapsing onto the bed, worn out. "So did I do better at this motherfucking roleplay thing this time?" "Yes highblood," Equius answered, gasping in deep breaths. "Bro, lemme get those motherfucking ropes off…" "N-no. You may go now. I'm finished." "Okay bro, whatever you fucking want…" Gamzee stretched before getting up, finding his pants, and leaving. Equius sighed and rested his head, deciding that he would tear out of the ropes later. And maybe tell Gamzee to act sober more often.

* * *

><p><strong>As it says, this was a request. One that tried to drive me crazy.<br>Every time I sat down to type this: *poker face* 'wtf am I doing?'  
><strong>**But despite all the wailing and gnashing of teeth, I think it turned out good  
><strong>**R&R please! **


	11. Chap 11: TavrosJade

Be Confident

"Uh….am I doing this right?" Jade sighed as the question was asked for the….what was it, tenth?...time. "Yes Tav, you're doing…ah, great, just please stop asking…" She shoved herself back, trying to start a rhythm again. She had discovered that sadly, whenever Tavros got nervous, he would completely stop thrusting. Which was a tad bit annoying, because the boy really was good at what he was doing…when he actually did it. "Tav? Please don't stop….you were doing great, I promise." "O-oh…" The boy repositioned himself, which was a bit noisy because of the metal legs, and started thrusting again. Soon the room was full of nothing but moans. "Oh, Tav!" Jade wrapped her arms around the boy, pulling closer. Tavros blushed heavily, but still initiated the kiss between them. With the new positioning, it was much easier to thrust, and Jade's g-spot was now being hit dead on. Her moans soon turned into cries of ecstasy and warnings of her impending climax. Tavros could only nod and grunt in reply, just as lost in the sensations as the human. Tavros came undone first, letting out a breathy moan of 'Jade', before spilling into her. It worked like a catalyst to Jade's orgasm, tipping her over the edge as well. Jade's climax was the opposite of Tavros', full of screaming and wriggling and desperate thrusts. The two collapsed onto the bed, smiling goofily. Jade sighed and smiled, her eyes fluttering closed. "Uh…I don't wanna, uh, bug you but...did I do good?" Jade chuckled, slightly exasperated. "You did fine, Tav. Great, actually. Just….next time?" "Yeah?" "Don't mention Rufio. Please."

* * *

><p><strong>This was a lot of fun, and I got a lot of help from one of my friends on it...<br>I actually think this couple is really cute, though I don't particularly ship it...  
>R&amp;R<strong>


	12. Chap 12: KarkatJohn

Human Emotion

John was smiling like an idiot. Not that he didn't usually do that, but it seemed somehow worse at this particular moment. Probably because Karkat was in the middle of trying to have sex with the human. "What the hell are you giggling about, idiot?" The troll asked, beginning to get frustrated. Honestly, when your dick is inside of someone, they're not supposed to laugh. "S-sorry Karkat, I'm just…this is kind of hilarious don't you think?" "What? No. It's not funny at all you fucking weirdo." John shrugged, that stupid grin still plastered on his face. "Well, I mean, you say you hate me, but this certainly doesn't feel like hate—ah! K-Karkat, don't do that without warnin—oh!" Karkat decided quickly that there was one very simple and pleasing way to shut the human up. And that was to start thrusting, hard and quick. John certainly didn't protest. In fact, nothing that really counted as words were coming from the boy, save for Karkat's name. "Ahhh, Karkat, Mmm…I-I-I love you…" The boy moaned, back arching in a needy, erotic fashion. But Karkat wasn't paying attention to the sight. He was too stuck on the words that had come from the human. "You what?" "Karkat, don't...don't just stop like that!" "Shut up. What did you say?" "Um…that I…" "That you love me! Don't fucking do that!" "B-but, Kar…" "Shut up." Karkat began to thrust again, rendering John speechless. "Kar…uh, Karkat, I'm close…oh god…" John pulled himself up to kiss Karkat sloppily, before crying out breathily and cumming onto both of their stomachs. Karkat came too, with a displeased sounding grunt. They settled down onto John's bed together, John entangling his legs with Karkat's. The human's eyes quickly drifted closed, masking the bright blue orbs. Karkat stared at the boy's sleeping face and sullenly whispered, "I love you too idiot." Karkat didn't really have any way of knowing that John hadn't been sleeping yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Shipping at maximum capacity!<br>Oh man, I love this couple so much  
>Sorry if I killed you with the ridiculous fluff...R&amp;R<strong>


	13. Chap 13: DaveTerezi

Colorful

Dave was red. As was well known, red was Terezi's favorite color. Not so well known was the fact that Dave was Terezi's favorite flavor. Dave didn't really mind, but it was starting to get ridiculous. Honestly, they were in the kitchen when she decided to shove him into the counter and get on her knees. Dave could give her credit for a lot of things, but the first he would have to say was that the troll was amazing with her tongue. The second would probably be that the color of her tongue was kind of a weird turn on for him. The way the bright cerulean contrasted with his flushed, aching flesh was…interesting to say the leat. But anyhow, this was getting seriously risky. Terezi was deep throating him in the middle of the kitchen. Anyone could walk in…God, what if it was John? Dave thought he would probably die of embarrassment…though no one would know it. It would probably haunt him forever and…shit, Ter was doing that humming thing that just felt…what was he thinking about again? Oh, yes, how terribly inappropriate this was and—how could she even do that with her tongue?—and how they were probably going to get caught, even though Dave was keeping quiet. And, damn, there were her hands, the thin fingers stroking his thighs and moving up to fondle his balls…He was making very uncool noises right now, and it was getting him pretty annoyed. He glanced down at Terezi to…well, scold her or…something…and, God, that was a really fucking dumb move. He almost came from the sight of her bobbing up and down on his dick. This really couldn't get any worse, could it…And then, Terezi glanced up, pulling away from Dave's cock with a wet sucking noise, giggling before she said, "Your colors taste the best, Dave." And Dave was finished.

* * *

><p><strong>This couple is extremely fun to write.<br>Also, I tried to write with not a lot of dialogue...  
>I hope I succeeded...R&amp;R!<strong>


	14. Chap 14: KarkatKarkat

Paradox Twist

"St-stop it idiot, you're doing it wrong!" "I'm not doing it wrong, I'm doing it the way you like it, fucktard." "If it were the way I fucking liked it, I wouldn't be complaining!" Older Karkat groaned, shoving his younger self's face into the mattress to shut him up. He actually did adjust his positioning, pistoning into his past body swiftly and harshly. By the muffled moans now coming from the younger version, he figured he was doing better. He adjusted himself, claws digging into the other's hips. Bright red blood sprung up from the claw marks, making the older Karkat smirk. Then, without warning, he pulled out, making his past self perk up in confusion. "What the fuck, why did you—" "Shut up and turn around. I wanna see your dumbass face." "It's your face too fuckwad!" "No shit. But you make stupider fucking faces than I do." "That doesn't even…god you're suck a fucking dick." "Yeah, yeah, I hate you too, we're fucking perfect for each other. Now get on your back and spread your legs, whore." The younger grumbled complaints and profanity, but he still complied, looking away unhappily as his future self settled between his legs, licking his lips lecherously. Without any warning he shoved back in, making his younger self gasp loudly. "Fuck! Watch it, you fucker!" "Never." He responded quickly, starting his furious pace once again. Soon the only sounds reaching his ears was skin slapping against skin and moaned profanities. He grunted, nodding, knowing they were both close to orgasm. His younger self came undone quickly, yelling loudly as his cum spurted over his stomach. He muttered curses as he came as well. He pulled out of his younger body, chuckling derisively. "You look like a slut. There's cum fucking everywhere." "Who's fucking fault is that?" "Yours." "No, it's your—fuck. I fucking hate you." "I hate you too. Why do you think the sex's so fucking good?" "Oh fuck off." "Already did." Past Karkat grumbled and crossed his arms, not saying anything back. It wouldn't go anywhere anyway. "You're the best fucking kismesis, by the way." "Way to fuck the mood over, asshole."

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha oh man what am I doing with my life.<strong>


End file.
